Powered air purifying respirators (PAPRs) utilize a mechanism, such as a blower, impeller, fan or other mechanism, to draw ambient air through air purifying elements to remove contaminants from the air. PAPRs are designed to be human portable for use in atmospheres with solid and liquid contaminants, gases, and/or vapors to provide a useable and safe supply of breathable air where the concentrations of contaminants are not immediately dangerous to life or health and the atmosphere contains adequate oxygen to support life. PAPRs carry a self-contained power source such as a battery to energize a motor to drive the blower, impeller, or fan. The self-contained power source desirably is sized small enough so the PAPR is readily human portable and large enough that the PAPR can be used without recharging the power source for a portion of a work shift effective to promote efficient worker operation.